


I Share My Home With a Kryptonian

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fun, Funny, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Lex is about to have the surprise of his life.[Could be the missing piece from In a Million Alternatives, I Would Choose You, if you chose to read it like that]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 632





	I Share My Home With a Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> I had this funny idea playing in my head and I had to write it, hope you guys like it. English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes. Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, for more content.
> 
> You can picture this story taking place after Kara shows up on Lena's balcony on the 100th. Just imagine Lex also showing up on her place a few hours later.

The repeat bang pounding on her ears was the thing that pulled her out of the peaceful sleep she had found herself in. A shame, that was the first time she had slept in almost a year, so she wasn't pleased by whoever decided that it was okay to interrupt her good time.

Lena sighed, a deep, annoyed and irritated sigh before she rolled to the other side so she could face her window. The curtains were down so she couldn't see outside, not that it would make much of a difference since it was so dark around her. She was considering going back to sleep when she knocking returned, much more urgent now.

With another sigh, she kicked away the thin blanket and slowly set down on the edge of her mattress. She rolled her neck from one side to another, trying to get rid of the tension that had installed on her muscles as her feet kicked in the air trying to find the floor underneath her.

The young woman finally slipped to the cold floor between a yawn and slowly started to walk around the bed to reach for the bedroom's door. On the way, she made a quick stop to gather her silk robe from behind the closet's door so she could cover her naked body from the cold air of the night and receive whoever showed up to disturb her good night's sleep. As she rounded the bed her green eyes scanned the bedside table to find the digital clock she placed there along with an old framed picture.

00:23.

What the hell?

Now frowning and even more annoyed, Lena opened the bedroom door carefully. She knew it was late, but she had no idea it was that late. Who was knocking on her door at that time of the day? Whoever it was, was about to see a new side of her, for sure.

When another round of knocks disturbed the quietude of her apartment, Lena decided to close the bedroom's door behind her, throwing only a glance to the tangled sheets on her bed. Then she walked down the hall in fast angry steps that were suddenly interrupted when she tripped over something. Cursing under her breath, the CEO looked down to the offending object and rolled her eyes when she saw the outlines of a boot, that she kicked to the side without a second thought.

With a newfound need to give this person a piece of her mind when they knocked again, Lena stormed to her door while turning the lights on her way. She made a pause to slip on her slippers at the door before she pulled it open so harshly that she was surprised it wasn't pulled from the frame.

"What the..." her voice died on her throat when she took in the sight in front of her. One perfectly done eyebrow raised slowly as her hand left the door handle so she could cross her arms. "Lex? What are you doing here?"

She couldn't remember the last time her dear brother had shown up on her apartment and seeing him standing there holding a paper bag and offering her what was a sarcastic grin was raising the hair on the back of her neck in an alarming ratio.

The man chuckled softly and started walking inside without waiting for the invitation. "Sorry for the time, but what better time to work than when the rest of the city is asleep?" He didn't look or sounded sorry and she doubted he was.

Lena watched him from behind as Lex made himself at home, dropping the bag on her kitchen counter and opening her fridge like he made these visits every Friday night. Curling her lips in almost a sneer, Lena bent her head and looked at the open door, considering her options. Finally, she closed it and slowly, really slowly, walked towards him and into her kitchen. Lex was already reaching out a glass to her and she recognized her twenty years old scotch immediately. She never wanted to kick his face more than when she noticed the open bottle on the counter.

But she accepted the glass with her best fake smile. "Why are you here?" she asked again as she took a sip from the scotch. It was better than she expected and the brunette could almost forgive him for ruining it for her.

Lex hummed pleased as he drank his scotch in only one gulp, before pointing a crooked finger at her. "As I said, we have work to do!" Her brother moved to serve himself another drink, then opened his arms like a maniac excited man. "And you're always complaining about not being able to sleep, so there's no better time."

For a second, Lena thought if it would be too childish of her to bump her head against the wall. Instead of doing so, she sighed and followed Lex with her well trained green eyes when he started moving around. "What is so urgent that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asked in a low, fake calm voice.

He plopped down on her couch, again as he did it every other day, and flashed a row of white teeth at her. "We're on a mission to change the world, remember?" Lex told her and Lena could almost hear the hysteria behind his words. It made her heartache, despite herself. Lex was a mad man before and he was proving himself to be going down the same path, even after changing the story to his benefit. She shouldn't be that surprised. "I'm here so we can start changing the world," the last few words were punctuated with a growing smirk that made her sick.

Lena crossed her arms again, regretting her fashion choice because the last thing she wanted was to be half-naked in front of her brother, especially when he was going to act like the crazy man he was. "Sounds great," she mocked. "I'm going to love to help you..." He quickly opened his mouth to reply, a large smile already on his lips, but Lena was fast to add, "in the morning."

Lex's smile fell, but the amusement didn't leave his face. "It can't wait, I'm afraid," he sighed, almost sounding upset by it, but failing at it. "You see, for my plan to work..."

"Babe?" a voice interrupted with a tired sounding question. Lena turned around on her heels at the same time Lex's head snapped up, both turning their attentions to the new member of the conversation. Lex's jaw dropped in shock and Lena had to bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from laughing on his face. "Who's there?"

Leaning heavily against the wall, one arm crossed over her waist and eyes squinting as she strained to take in their company as her other hand rubbed her right eye, stood Kara Danvers. She was wearing nothing but a clearly old, faded and overly large L-Corp grey t-shit, that stopped just above her knees. She was missing her glasses and her blue eyes were filled with confusion as she tried to take in everything, her blonde hair was in a messy bun, but, even in her half-asleep state, she looked stunning, Lena realized.

And she wasn't even a bit surprised by that.

"Go back to bed, darling," Lena replied softly and filled the quiet that surrounded them with the sudden appearance of the other woman. "I'll be there in a minute."

Kara yawned widely, the hand that was rubbing her eyes went down to cover her mouth as she nodded and turned, shuffling back toward her bedroom. Lena watched her go with a soft smile before she turned her attention back to her bother, who still had to recover himself from the utter shock. They locked eyes and a second later Lena arched one challenging eyebrow at the man sitting on her couch.

That was the thing that made Lex snap. "What the fuck, Lena?!"

She had never heard him swear before, and it was a little funny to be fair, so she knew Lex wasn't on board with playing the I'm-The-Nice-Brother role anymore. "Is there a problem?" asked her.

"Is there a problem?" Lex echoed, still dazed. He shook his head, scoffed and got up from the white couch in one fast move. "Are you completely out of your mind?" Sounding completely different from when he first stepped inside, his voice was dangerously low as he approached her like he was after his prey.

Lena didn't back away, of course. "As I said before, I will be glad to speak with you in the morning, but right now I..."

"You're sleeping with Supergirl?!" A nervous, humorless, and breathless laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. "She lied to you! She..."

"I don't need to hear any of this," Lena waved one hand like she was used to doing with the boring member of her board. "I appreciate your clear concern, you're a loving brother, for sure, but I had a hell of a day and I want to rest, so if you don't mind..." She used the same hand to point at the front door, praying that he would just leave them alone.

Lex kept staring at her for the longest time before a snarl sounded from the back of his throat and he turned around to flung from her apartment. "I hope you know the choice you're making," he warned her over his shoulder.

"I know very well what I'm doing," Lena replied in a low but strong certain voice.

With one last sarcastic grin, Lex nodded. "Good luck then, dear sister. May the best one wins."

As he said that, Lex turned, made his way down the corridor and back towards the elevator. Lena sighed, allowing her shoulders to drop when the relief of seeing him leave washed over her, and walked to close to door softly, locking it behind her. She returned to her bedroom, glancing again to the single boot standing in the middle of the hallway and shook her head fondly at that. She didn't stop to pick it up though, too eager to return to her lover to make a pause to something so mundane.

With a deep sigh, she undid the tie of her robe and shrugged it off, letting it pool by her feet before she walked around the bed to the other side so she could slip into the bed again. Kara was already lying on the side closer to the door and she was fast to snuggle into Lena's side once the brunette finally joined her. Kara buried her face in Lena's neck, placing a soft kiss on the deliciously warm and soft pale flesh she found there. They both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment the best they could.

"Your brother is a charm," tiredness completely gone from her voice, Kara commented with a small smile. "When am I going to meet the rest of the family?"

Lena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "How much of it did you listen to?" It took her only a couple of seconds to realize the hallway show had been only an act.

"Some of it," the blonde replied nonchalantly. "He was being very insistent, so I figured I should come to your rescue."

Lena scoffed, "I don't need a hero."

"What a shame," Kara sighed. "You're sharing your bed with one, so..."

"Choose your words wisely, Supergirl. This is the first time and it could be the last if you don't watch your mouth," the CEO threatened in a mockery tone.

Kara hugged her closer. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"Well, Lex is going to be a problem in the morning, so I better keep you around." Lena sighed happily as her arms circled more tightly around the blonde's waist and leaned over to put a kiss on her forehead. "My hero."

Kara playfully pinched her arm before she raised her head from Lena's shoulder to kiss her. "Don't forget that."


End file.
